Spectrum Bud Xylan
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Xylan was an aspiring artist, a prideful, humble genius, and a charming, social philanderer who tried his best to promote equality throughout his kingdom, however shunned because of how he lived his life. After his long depressing lifestyle, Xylan came in contact with a lovely woman by the name of Vale. Vale was the heiress of a powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to heal the damage of the kingdom and improve on it to make people lives better. This faction was called the Sacred Breath, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a god and a humanoid dragoness. When Vale met Xylan, she said to him, "I know of the tragedy of your past. I know of your motives. Ascend from despair and continue with joy. I promise that only good things will happen to you". This alone was not enough, however, but then he met with another person that day by sheer coincidence. This person was an absolutely gorgeous man by the name of Elias. Elias was the heir of another powerful faction in the kingdom, one that sought to solve the problems of the kingdom and help the people become more efficient. This faction was called the Corrupted Heart, for the family that ran it for generations was said have came through the union of a demon and a fairy. This faction was a deadly rival to Vale's. What he said was "Use this foul experience and your scarred past life to drive you farther than you even had. Try to Mitigate and Disregard any and all negativity, no matter how destructive it is to you." Elias and Vale then left Xylan to his own decisions, and those two never saw Xylan again. Only Xylan noticed them clearly when passing by. Xylan then decided to continue and excel his artistic career and also became a freedom fighter. Appearance Xylan was a well-built young adult. Because of his artistic side and him being incredibly smart, what he wore was kind of odd for the environment around him. He bore tattoos, colored hair, and modern clothing. He also always carried his shoulder bag full of items that revolved around his life. (Details on his 1* form). After the amazing chance encounter, he let down his hood more often and lost the mask, but kept the long sleeves and gloves to remind him of his downfall to keep on pursuing excellence. His clothes went back to their normal colors, if not become more vibrant. He now wore two bags, one on each side. The first held his loved possessions but the second possessed sharp scissors, needles, and scapels to defend himself and Miracle cures and medicines for himself and the people he loved. It also possessed raw deadly toxins, alcohol and matches, for when things got serious. At his feet are small pools of dull and brightly colored rainbow fluids. The aura shines brightly and the aura around Xylan is large enough to cover him and form a flower bud. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Loving Friendship 20% to all parameters and Boosts Critical Damage Brave Burst: Rising Adoration 20 combo attack, boosts Atk, Def, Rec, cures status ailments for 1 turn and reduces damage for 1 turn * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 25%, cures status ailments and mitigates damages by 25% Quotes Summon Quote: Oh! Nice to Meet You! I hope I can Help! Fusion Quote: Thanks for the gift. Maybe with this gift, I can meet her again! Or him, again! Evolution Quote: Am I useful to you now? I don't think I am quite yet. But I will be useful for them! Evolution Evolves From: Rainbow Sapling Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph, Mimic *Evolution Cost: 50,000 Zel Evolves Into: Loving Bloom Xylan *Evolution Materials: Earth Pot, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph, Mimic *Evolution Cost: 100,000 Zel Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:4* Category:Gift Unit